1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a triazole derivative or salt thereof which has excellent antimycotic activity and high safety, an intermediate for the preparation of the derivative or salt and a pharmaceutical comprising the same as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mycosis can be classified into two types, that is, superficial mycosis represented by various trichophytosis, marginated eczema, psoriasis, cutaneous candidiasis or the like and deep seated mycosis represented by mycotic meningitis, mycotic infectious disease of respiratory organ, fungemia, mycosis of urinary tract or the like. Of these, deep seated mycosis such as candidiasis or aspergillosis tends to show a marked increase in recent days owing to the frequent use of an anticancer chemotherapeutic agent or immunosuppressive agent or lowering in the bioimmunology due to HIV infection or the like. There is accordingly a demand for a pharmaceutical efficacious against fungi causing such diseases. At present, pharmaceuticals effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. are not so many. As a remedy for such deep seated mycosis, Amphotericin B and azole base compounds such as Fluconazole and Itraconazole are conventionally known, but they involve problems in safety and antimycotic activity. There is accordingly a demand for an antimycotic agent effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. Now, more effective azole base compounds are under development. For example, as a compound having a hydroxyethyl group, compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 247944/1994 or the like and as a compound having a difluoromethylene group, those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 163374/1984, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 163269/1993 or the like are known but they are not fully satisfactory.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compound which has high safety and has antimycotic activity effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp.
With the forgoing in view, the present inventors synthesized a number of triazole derivatives and salts thereof and carried out an investigation on their antimycotic activity effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. As a result, it has been found that a triazole derivative represented by the below-described formula (1) and a salt thereof have excellent antimycotic activity against fungi including Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. and at the same time have high safety, leading to the completion of the present invention.